Espiritu Condenado
by NieveS-16
Summary: Por eso estaba condenado al peor de los infiernos.


_Taichi Yagami se levanto de su cama con pereza, maldiciendo por tener que ir al colegio en un día tan frió en el que hubiese sido mejor quedarse en la calida habitación._

_El joven observo el lugar y fijo su atención en el reloj que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. Eran las 7: 45 am. Parpadeo y luego como si hubiese procesado la información pego un grito ensordecedor._

"_¡Llegare tarde! Con razón no había nadie en la casa, ya debería estar en clases"_

_Taichi comenzó a correr rápidamente luego de vestirse en un tiempo record y salir sin desayunar. El joven corría tan rápido que no pudo creer que no chocara contra nadie en el camino._

_Al fin llego, un poco tarde a decir verdad, pero al parecer el profesor no se dio cuenta que el joven se había escabullido dentro del salón. Parecía el día de suerte del Yagami._

_El profesor pasó la lista y al llegar al apellido de Taichi se detuvo brevemente para luego continuar con la lista._

_La clase siguió un ritmo normal y pronto Taichi salio al receso para encontrarse con sus amigos, los cuales no tardo en distinguir entre la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían al comedor a ingerir un merecido alimento antes de otra aburrida clase._

_Sorprendentemente el joven morocho no tenía hambre en esa ocasión, algo que extraño hasta al mismo Yagami._

_Llego hasta una mesa en las que unos silenciosos Sora y Yamato se encontraban comiendo. _

_-¡Hola chicos!- saludo Taichi energéticamente a sus dos mejores amigos._

_Ninguno de los dos jóvenes le respondió, lo que desespero al joven Yagami._

_- ¿Acaso siguen molestos conmigo?- pregunto Taichi, sin obtener respuesta- ¿Siguen molestos por ese estupido comentario que hice? ¡Contéstenme!_

_De repente Yamato se levanto bruscamente dejando a Sora sola en la mesa la cual comenzó a sollozar lentamente, y a la cual Taichi le dio prioridad y decidió abrazar para consolar._

_- Sora tranquila, no se que te pasa pero estoy contigo- le susurro Taichi a la joven._

_- Taichi…-sollozo la joven de forma estrangulada- por que…? Por que lo hiciste?- lloro la joven amargamente._

_- Sora…lo lamento, es que estaba celoso de tu relación con Yamato, yo siempre te ame_

_El llanto de la joven pronto se volvió mas sonoro y luego con una gran rapidez esta se levanto y comenzó a correr hacia el baño de niñas, dejando a un Taichi triste y confundido. _

_El resto de la clase continúo con un Yamato ignorando a Taichi y una Sora completamente afligida haciendo que Tai se sintiera cada vez más culpable de lo que sus palabras habían provocado. _

_Las clases finalmente terminaron y tanto Sora como Yamato se fueron rápidamente del colegio sin darle oportunidad a Taichi de hablar con ellos._

_No había mucho para hacer, por lo que el joven decidió ir a su casa. Al llegar a esta no vio a nadie, algo extraño, pero no dio mucha importancia. Fue hasta su habitación en donde se puso a pensar sobre Sora, sobre Matt, sobre el…_

_Flash Back_

_Luego del concierto de navidad en el que Matt participo, los niños elegidos fueron al camarín de este a festejar._

_Sora y Matt habían anunciado su noviazgo al principio de la fiesta y ahora se hallaban juntos comiendo las galletitas que la pelirroja había preparado._

_Taichi se hallaba con el corazón completamente destruido, si bien había motivado a Sora a confesarle su amor al rubio, el la quería, la amaba._

_Las galletitas pronto habían sido devoradas por el rubio y la pelirroja, solo quedo una, y Sora se la fue a traer a Taichi, en forma de agradecimiento por aquel empujoncito._

_-Hola Tai, mira te guarde una, quiero que la pruebes y me digas como cocino- le dijo _

_Sora contenta y levemente sonrojada._

_Por un momento la pelirroja creyó ver un fulgor rojizo en los ojos de Yagami, el cual cambio su expresión de tristeza a una de completa ira y le dijo:_

_- ¿Acaso soy tu perro para que traigas las sobras de lo que te deja tu novio?- le escupió Taichi con odio._

_La fiesta termino con las palabras de Taichi, el cual se retiro corriendo del lugar._

_End Flash Back_

_Taichi se sentía un idiota, pero en verdad se hallaba destruido por dentro y no pudo controlar sus sentimientos. Ya se cumpliría una semana de no hablar con sus mejores amigos y todo por una idiotez._

"_Ojala mañana sea un día mejor…"_

_Taichi cayó dormido, pero ni siquiera en el mundo de los sueños se encontraba tranquilo._

_In the dream _

_Taichi se encontraba manejando una camioneta, en su interior se encontraban Matt a su lado, y Hikari, Sora y Takeru atrás._

_Taichi miraba el largo camino que se imponía severo ante el y lo miro con desconfianza. Algo no estaba bien. _

_Luego los sucesos fueron rápidos y confusos, pero Taichi vio unas luces que se tiraban sobre ellos. El morocho solo atino a empujar al Ishida del asiento del copiloto, el cual salio despedido por la puerta, Tk había logrado saltar hacia la calle pero Hikari y Sora parecían no poder lograr salir. Fue en ese momento que Taichi como pudo se tiro sobre ellas y luego Yagami no supo mas._

_End of dream _

_Taichi se despertó exaltado había sido un sueño demasiado real para su gusto.Tardo un poco en recuperarse del sobresalto que tan agradable sueño le había provocado y casi como una rutina el joven observa el reloj. Eran 7:45 am._

_Taichi se levanto con la velocidad de un rayo dispuesto a salir de su hogar. Otra vez llegaría tarde a clases._

"_Extraño"- pensó Taichi, al parecer otra vez se había salvado, el profesor que tenia a la primera hora estaba ausente y aun no habían pasado la lista en su clase._

_Taichi todavía pensaba en aquel sueño, y un leve escalofrió recorrió su espalda._

_Sora y Yamato no habían asistido a clases ese día y Taichi se pregunto porque, es decir no podían estar tan molestos por su comentario, ¿o si?_

_Otro día de aburridas clases paso, y Taichi volvió a su hogar, el cual, una vez más, se encontraba en completa soledad._

_El morocho se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a mirar los cuadros de su habitación, cuadros en tiempos de unión, en tiempos de felicidad. Extrañaba esos días. Todos eran unidos y parecían una gran familia. Todos eran un grupo. Ahora eran Koushiro y Mimi, Hikari y Takeru, Yamato y Sora. Joe se había ido a estudiar medicina al extranjero, por lo tanto el único que permanecía dejado de lado era el. _

_El joven castaño escucho la puerta de entrada. Fue a ver quien había entrado pero solo escucho un portazo desde la habitación de sus padres. Luego un llanto desgarrador. Su madre estaba llorando. _

_Taichi no sintió ganas de comer, siempre se afligía por el llanto ajeno y mas cuando era de alguien importante para el. Trato de consolar a su madre pero esta no le abría la puerta, n siquiera parecía escucharlo, a lo que el joven se fue muy triste a su habitación donde quedo dormido. _

_In the Dream _

_-Tachi, te quiero…_

_- Taichi por favor…_

_-Oniisan…_

_-Tai ¿por que? _

_Los susurros pasaron a convertirse en llanto. _

_- ¡Estupido! ¡Levántate!- era la voz de Yamato _

_- ¡Por favor Yamato detente!- rogaba, desesperadamente, Sora. _

_- Oniisan- repetía una y otra vez Hikari. _

_End of dream _

_El despertador saco a Taichi de su "agradable" sueño. _

_Era viernes, la semana ya estaba terminando, solo dos días más de aquellas odiosas clases. _

_Taichi corrió hasta la escuela y se sorprendió al ver a Yamato y Sora discutiendo. _

_- ¡No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo!- gritaba Sora completamente histérica. _

_- ¡Sabes lo que pienso de eso Sora!- gritaba el rubio enojado. No parecían darse cuenta de que Tai estuviera ahí. _

_- ¡Eres tan insensible! ¿Crees que a mi no me duele?- grito la pelirroja estallando en lagrimas. _

_El rubio quiso acercarse a consolar a la pelirroja pero Tai llego antes. _

_- Estupido Tai- dijo Yamato yéndose del lugar, con la voz un poco quebrada. _

_- Sora, ¿estas bien? ¿Que ocurre?- pregunto el castaño, preocupado. _

_La niña solo lloraba amargamente._

_-Shh, todo estará bien pequeña- dijo Tai abrazando a la pelirroja. _

_- Taichi, discúlpame- dijo Sora y salio corriendo, dejando a un Taichi pasmado. _

_Esta vez Taichi se sintió feliz de ver a Hikari en su casa, quería hablar con ella para saber por que había estado tantos días ausentes en la casa. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera si quiera saludarla esta salio corriendo. Taichi, extrañado la siguió. _

_Corrió durante varias cuadras y el joven se sorprendió de llegar a un cementerio ¿que tenia que hacer su hermanita en semejante lugar? _

_La siguió desde una distancia prudencial y vio como Hikari se arrodillo delante de una tumba. No podía escuchar lo que esta decía, por lo tanto se acerco un poco más._

_- Mama aun esta muy triste, todos lo estamos- contaba la pequeña, mirando con tristeza aquella lapida- pero a pesar de eso yo trato de sonreír, así es como te gustaba verme, sonriendo._

_- Hoy te traje algunas flores, mama dice que debemos traerte flores todos los días así tu espíritu estará en paz. _

_Taichi miraba horrorizado la lapida sobre la que estaba arrodillada su hermana. _

_Taichi Yagami_

_(8 de junio de 1989- 24 de diciembre de 2007)_

"_La valentía es el mayor de los dones,_

_El que es valiente triunfa hasta en la muerte…"_

_Imágenes horrendas se arremolinaban en su mente para luego tomar forma como una película. _

_Estaba casi amaneciendo y Taichi se encontraba manejando una camioneta, en su interior se encontraban Matt a su lado, y Hikari, Sora y Takeru atrás._

_Taichi miraba el largo camino que se imponía severo ante el y lo miro con desconfianza. Algo no estaba bien. _

_Luego los sucesos fueron rápidos y confusos, pero Taichi vio unas luces que se tiraban sobre ellos. El morocho solo atino a empujar al Ishida del asiento del copiloto, el cual salio despedido por la puerta, Tk había logrado saltar hacia la calle pero Hikari y Sora parecían no poder lograr salir. Fue en ese momento que Taichi como pudo se tiro sobre ellas. _

_Todo se había vuelto oscuridad pero podía escuchar llantos desgarrados y gritos histéricos. Hikari lloraba. Yamato gritaba. Takeru permanecía en shock. Sora pegaba alaridos mezclados de dolor y tristeza, las voces mezcladas producían el peor sonido que Taichi había escuchado jamás. _

_Luego no supo más._

_Un pasillo blanco. Gritos. Voces. Sangre. Y un pequeño dolor .Luego de nuevo la oscuridad. Finalmente el silencio._

_-Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí Oniisan, muchos dicen que con las flores el espíritu descansa en paz, pero otros dicen que con el dolor y la tristeza obligamos a los espíritus a permanecer aquí, incapaces de ser vistos ni oídos, deambulando entre sus seres queridos, "despertando" siempre a la misma hora de su muerte, condenados a permanecer en este mundo hasta ser olvidados o hasta que sus seres amados superen su muerte. Oniisan…es egoísta pero en verdad me gustaría que estuvieses aquí, me gustaría tenerte a mi lado. _

_La niña se levanto, sonrió tristemente, y se marcho. Pasando por el lado de su querido Oniisan. _

_Por eso nunca chocaba con nadie._

_Por eso nunca le hablaban, ni lo miraban._

_Por eso lloraban amargamente._

_Por eso el Ishida lo culpaba, por haber muerto._

_Taichi cayo de rodillas, lagrimas cayendo por su rostro._

_Por eso soñaba con el accidente una y otra vez._

_Por eso despertaba siempre a las 7:45, la hora de su muerte._

_Por eso estaba condenado a vagar en el mundo de los vivos, todo el dolor de sus seres amados lo mantenía atado a ese mundo._

_Estaba condenado al peor de los infiernos. _


End file.
